


I'm not in love

by milkytheholy1



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 80s Music, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Music, Sad, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkytheholy1/pseuds/milkytheholy1
Summary: A song brings up memories for Quill as the reader tries to help him though it.
Relationships: Chris Pratt/Reader, Peter Quill/Reader, Starlord/Reader
Kudos: 14
Collections: Guardians of the Galaxy Family Holiday 2018, Marvel





	I'm not in love

The Milano was unusually quite to say every member was on board, Gamora was away in her room, Drax was cleaning his knives, Rocket was who knows where doing who knows what and Groot was most likely with him. I was walking towards the cockpit to see where we were heading, as I got closer I could hear I’m not in love playing quietly as I made my way up the steps I saw Quill sat in the pilot chair staring off into space he looked to be in deep thought. I sat down in the co-pilot chair and hummed to the music breaking Quill out of his trance “ Oh I’m sorry I didn’t mean to disturb you” I whispered to not break the peaceful atmosphere lulling around us, “ It’s fine to be honest I’d rather talk to you then be left with my thoughts” he replied still not fully there.

The melodies of the song were playing in the absents of dialogue, but it was a calming silence no one was pushed to say anything and it wasn’t awkward. but what ever Quill was thinking about it seemed to unnerve him, I didn’t want to seem pushy but I just had to know what was bothering him “ Hey Quill, if..if you don’t mind me asking, what were you thinking about?” He turned to look at me his eyes watery I already knew I messed up asking so I quickly tried to right myself “ I mean that was…that was a stupid thing to say, you of course seem like you’re dealing with something and here I am prying..I’m sorry-”

“ -No it’s okay, it’ll do me some good to talk about it” he cut me off before I could finish, Peter turned to face the window again directing my attention to the vast dimensions of space. It went quite again for a while, I was looking at all the stars shinning brightly a content smile on my face “ This song, this song was the-” he stopped himself. I placed my hand on top of his slightly larger one rubbing soothing circles with my thumb he took a deep breath then proceeded to speak “ This was the song that was playing when my mother…y'know” I nodded knowing where he was going with this. He looked back into space “ Sometimes when I listen to the song- God this sounds so stupid”

“ No no no no it doesn’t, please carry on” I pleaded, he sighed but continued non the less “ Sometimes when I listen to this song I like to think that she’s with me, dancing to it like she did when I was younger she always had a smile on her face” his lips turned upwards for a small minute before quickly going solum again “ But now she’s gone and all I have is this” he held up his walkman “ Peter your mother is always with you, she still has that smile because she’s seen how far you’ve come” he sighed at that so I lightly swatted his arm “ It’s true, you’re the leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy, you’ve faced problems no one could ever dream of having, you’ve saved a whole planet..no a whole galaxy from destruction; you may not think it Quill but you’ve done so much that will make your mother smile” I placed my hand on his cheek and wiped away a tear with my thumb “ And another thing”. Peter was now looking at me in the eyes his hands resting under my jaw “ yeah, whats that?” He whispered leaning in closer to me, I smiled “ your mother, she raised a pretty kick ass boy” Peter laughed and finally moved in to kiss me.

Our lips moulded together as all of our emotions came through, I pulled away from Peter we were both breathing heavily. Peter licked his lips and caressed my cheek “ God I love you”; the song was still playing as a peaceful silence once again took over the ship.


End file.
